


An Unexpected Trio

by RegalChipmunk (AndriaAllen)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:19:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndriaAllen/pseuds/RegalChipmunk
Summary: Three women just lost their loves for good. What happens when they band together and never leave each other's sides again?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Slight incest, though no sexy times. Short one-shot that popped into my head.

The world had ended. She was sure of it, her ‘love’ was dead. His soul gone and his body left behind for her and his children to bury.

Her world was gone. She realized to late what kind of fresh hell she had unleashed. Though it hurt, she had to do it, for her daughter, and for her sister.

A hand on her shoulder, turning around and seeing her sister in the same state, having just killed her true love because of what he’d done to her sister and her child's father. Zelena cradled her little sister and felt her arms wrap around her as they both cried for lost loves.

She was starting to accept that her love would never return. And that it was her fault. She needed someone who understood her and she could think of only two other women who actually could understand her. A pair of sisters.

Some time passed, neither woman knew how much, before a third pair of arms encased in red leather wrapped around them and they were both pulled to lay a top the young woman who now held them.

Regina played with the lock of hair as she sniffled and hiccuped her tears away. Zelena just listened to the Saviors heartbeat while she calmed from her sobbing session. Eventually all three of the women who had lost their loves fell asleep in a pile by the body of Robin Hood. Emma briefly heard someone come in and registered that they were taking Robin’s body away before she fell into a deeper sleep. 

Regina was warm. She was also being cuddled if the arm along her hip was any indication. As she carefully rolled over she saw blonde hair and a third arm that was encased in a black sleeve that was not hers. Deciding that waking the other women was too much, she relaxed again and let herself fall back to sleep.

It was perhaps hours later when Regina woke again, this time she was the one doing the cuddling, her arm on her sister’s waist and also on top of Emma's arm. Zelena had somehow made it into the middle and was being cuddled on both sides by Emma and Regina. Regina extracted her arm and carefully got up, wincing from sleeping on the floor for so long. She looked around and noticed a note on her desk. 

It was from the Charmings for her and Zelena to not worry about the children, Granny had the baby and Roland, and her and David had Henry. It also mentioned that the Dwarves and Marco were constructing Robin’s casket, and that his body had been moved to the morgue until they were ready to bury him. A groan from the floor made her turn around and see Emma sitting up with a pained look on her face. 

“Why did we sleep on the floor?” She asked with a gravely voice as she got up and stretched. Zelena was beginning to stir as well.   
“Because it is where we collapsed last night and nobody is brave enough to physically wake us up.” Zelena mumbled as she winced and stretched before standing up and looking around quickly as she didn’t see her daughter.  
“Relax, the baby and Roland are with Granny and Henry stayed with the Charmings last night, they moved Robin and the Dwarves and Marco are making his casket now.” Regina said. Zelena calmed and nodded as Emma pulled her phone out and turned it back on. No messages, no missed calls. She couldn’t help thinking about the last few days that had been Hell. Worse than actually being in Hell. She could see that Regina and Zelena were having the same thoughts.

The three women silently looked at each other as the weight of their situation hit them, all three had lost their true loves. Without words they linked arms and walked towards Regina’s house. The walk took all of fifteen minutes, spent in silence as each woman thought about what was to come. Townsfolk saw them arm in arm, only giving the women solemn nods as they walked by. No words were needed. With the exception of Hades, the men had been well respected in the community. As they walked up the front steps the unlinked arms and silently filed in behind Regina, who was surprised that her door was unlocked. When they walked in however, the Charmings, Granny and the children were there in the living room talking quietly. The women could smell food coming from the Kitchen, though they were not hungry.

Granny looked up and smiled a very small smile before looking the women over. She stood and walked over to them before bringing each of them into a hug. As she let go of the last to be hugged (Emma) she gave them a stern look.  
“you girls need to eat…” The trio started to protest as one, but stopped when Granny held up a hand to silence them “at least a few bites of a light soup that I have warming on the stove, then you need to take a long soak, get comfortable and leave everything to me.” This was said with a tone that said argue meant was not a valid response, and as one they nodded before filing into the kitchen and washing their hands. Regina, Zelena, and Emma felt like chastised girls, but deep down knew that the others really did mean well. As a small bowl was put in front of each woman they began to take small bites. They finished as one and Granny collected their bowls and spoons before ushering them up the stairs and into a room neither Emma nor Zelena had seen before. They had first thought that it was Regina’s room, but in the center of the floor with steps leading down into it was the biggest bathtub/hot tub they had ever seen. “You girls have clothes and towels set out along the back wall, take as long as you need.” Granny said as she back out of the room.

Zelena spoke first, noticing the partitions for two to sit behind while the other bathed.   
“I don't was to be alone, or far from you two.” She timidly admitted.

“I don’t either, and we are all adult women, I think we can bathe together without it being awkward.” Emma said. Regina nodded, and began taking her clothes off. Emma and Zelena quickly followed. Each subtly checking the others out of curiosity rather than attraction or competition. They were checking for injuries and things of that nature. They entered the hot water as one and dipped their heads to wet their hair. Standing in an awkward triangle they washed each other hair and backs before sitting on the built in ledge and holding hands. They were each thinking about the fact that they should be sharing a bath like this with their true loves, not bathing with the other widows, though none were married.

The women stayed attached at the hips taking care of all three children together, living together, and working together. Zelena actually became a midwife, Regina decided to be Snows Advisor for running the town, and thus spent most of her time at home with the two youngest. Emma remained a sheriff of Storybrooke, and as a trio, the women vanquished the threats that came upon their home, and family. It was slow going but the women came out of their shells, and while they were living in the same house, raising the children together and acting very much like a trio in a relationship, that didn’t happen until Henry, Roland, and a four year old Robyn approached the women and sat them down for a talk. Saying that the men would have wanted them to move on and how they all worked so well together that they needed a night to themselves. Henry was going to take the two younger children to Granny’s for the night so that their mothers could have some alone time. 

Three years after that Regina, Zelena, and Emma welcomed twins into their family that Regina birthed as Emma and Zelena assisted her. The twins grew up to be a mischievous as their older brothers and sister. It was in this manner that the women lived the rest of their very long days, saving the town, being mothers and enjoying their non-traditional relationship as they never forgot their men.


End file.
